My Child's Father
by ryannoels18
Summary: Six years ago Brittany gave birth to a beautiful little boy and decided to live out her life in suburban bliss. So what does a twenty five year old ex-convict have anything to do with it? G!P
1. Chapter 1: Sammy

**My Childs Father**

Six years ago Brittany gave birth to a beautiful little boy and decides to live out her life in suburban bliss. So what does a twenty five year old ex-convict have anything to do with it? G!P

**Another idea popped inside my head and once again I had to at least get one chapter down or it would be bugging me all day. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter One**

Samuel Isaac Pierce was his mothers pride and joy. He was the most precious thing in the world if you asked his mother. To her Samuel was the most wonderful son in the whole wide world. But to others he was a menace.

For someone who was the spitting image of what was probably the sweetest and nicest person in the world the boy was practically the devil in disguise. They neighbors couldn't stand him, the older kids respected him, the neighborhood pets ran away from him, and the police already had the boys profile in their system.

The boy had charges ranging from graffiti, burglary, assault, trespassing, forgery, and many more and he wasn't even five yet. He had been kicked out of countless daycares, pre-schools, and after school programs.

His mother tried everything from counseling, grounding, begging, and anything the countless parenting books on her shelf had told her to do but nothing worked. Samuel was still getting into trouble probably more than he ever had before and she was at her wits end.

Not only was she tired of his behavior but the town was as well. They had told her that if the boy didn't straighten up soon then she would have to move some where else. She wasn't rich and hardly made enough money to pay for the clothes on her back so she couldn't just move to some new place and start a brand new life.

Lima was her home. She was born and raised in the small town. She loved this town and she was sure everybody loved her and sure her son was trouble but she didn't think it was serious enough to get her thrown out of the place she had called home for the past twenty-five years of her life.

Her parents had left her their house in the will and she didn't want to imagine what they would say if they were ever to find out that their house was likely to be seize by the town because of their grandsons criminal actions.

They had spoiled little Samuel when he was a baby. Making sure the boy got everything he ever could desire in the world even if it meant that they themselves had to make some sacrifices to do so. Her parents were always like that willing to give anything and everything they ever had to support her or and her sister.

That's why it was no surprise when she got the house in her parents will. Her Mom and Dad knew how much she struggled as a single parent to a newborn baby even though she desperately tried to hide it from them.

She didn't want her parents to know that there were someday she went without food because she had to pay for diapers or buy formula. Or that she had been fired from her job because she had to take care of Samuel. Or that she spent all night crying her-self to sleep everyday of the week. Or that she was diagnosed with postpartum depression a few months after she gave birth to Sammie.

But they somehow knew what she was going on. They would always offer to watch Sam and her mother even set her up with a therapist and she couldn't remember all the times she had struggled to gather up enough money to pay for the rent or bills only to find out that they were already paid for.

Even as a twenty year old single mother her parents still looked after her like she was living at home. She loved and admired everything they did for her because even when she made mistakes like giving birth to a son at the age of twenty out of wedlock they were still their for her.

But now she wished that they were there for her like before. She needed her father's knowledgeable advice and her mother's kind words to get her through this. She was in danger of being kicked out of her families home the place she and her sister grew up in.

"I think its time you called her Britt" Quinn said sadly watching her sister softly cry. She knew her nephew was a handful, but would have never thought her was bad enough that the two would actually be evicted.

"I can't Quinn" Brittany sighed. "It's been years" she added wiping her face. They both had avoided this conversation for years and today out of all days wasn't the time to bring it back up.

"I know you don't want to tell her, but you need help" Quinn replied sitting down on the couch wrapping her arms around her sister. Brittany had been raising Samuel almost on her own for six years and it was time she got a break.

She couldn't remember the last time she seen the blonde girl smile or laugh on her own. It saddens her to know that her younger sister the girl she had sworn to protect when she was a little girl walk around with the weight on her shoulders. Brittany had generously gave up her dreams and goals to raise her son and it wasn't fair that she had made sacrifices while Sammie's father didn't even bother to pick up the phone to check up on them.

It was time Brittany started being selfish in her opinion and demanding that Samuels father stepped up to the plate or at least paid child support.

"Quinn I can't" Brittany whispered. "I'm not going to put Sammie through that" she added. When she found out she was pregnant she promised to protect her son from anything that would hurt him and it was sad to say that the boys father would likely end up doing that.

"I know Brittany but you can't keep doing this to yourself or Sammie" Quinn sighed. "I'm afraid that one day it will all get too much for you and you will end up hurting yourself or worse".

"Worse?" Brittany repeated looking up at her older sister in shock. "What do you mean by worse Quinn! Because if you think that I would ever hurt Sam then your wrong!" she yelled. "I love my son with everything I am and would never harm a hair on his head!" she yelled getting off the couch. The audacity of her sister to even think she would put her child in danger or even cause danger to her own son was sickening.

"I don't mean it like that Britt" Quinn sighed seeing the girl gets all worked up. She knew how protective her sister was about her nephew, but she still had her worries. A person could only be pushed so far before they ended up snapping and she didn't want Brittany to ever get to that point.

"I'm sure Quinn just meant that she didn't want you to get hurt which would hurt Sam" Rachel said coming to save her wife with what would probably have been a huge knock down fight between the fiery blondes.

She had been married to Quinn for the past three years but she had known the Pierce's since she was a little girl and her family had moved across the street from them. They practically grew up together as siblings so she knew both of them inside and out.

Though the two were close they both had a fiery temper and were stubborn as hell. She could count on one hand how many times the two had been at each others throats, but she could also remember how vicious and mean they got when they were fighting.

It was like the sweet angelic Brittany turned into the devil and the sweet but sometimes bitchy Quinn had turned into a demonic being that had the same vicious passion that the devil had.

"Thank you Rachel although I don't need your help" Quinn huffed crossing her arms over her chest. Rachel rolled her eyes at her blonde wife both of them knowing that if it wasn't for her then the two girls would be fired up ready to scream and yell at each other till their voices were raw and probably still keep going at it.

"Alright Quinn" Rachel shrugged. She had learned over her years of being with the girl that it was better to just shrug off certain (most) things or end up in a hellish fight. This would only leave her sleeping on the couch or renting a hotel until the fiery blonde calm down.

"Look I'm not calling Sammie's father" Brittany said.

"Brit I know you don't like her and trust me I understand because I don't like her either, but you need this" Rachel replied. "Sammie needs his dad and you need some time to yourself" she added.

Sammie's father was never spoken of around either blondes and spoken less around Rachel. Though the blondes had every reason to hate and bash Samuels father no one quite understood why Rachel did as well seeing as Samuels dad was her older sister.

Rachel and Santana Lopez were not that close when they were growing up. Mainly because while Rachel was the shy nerd in school her older sister was the popular badass that everyone just loved and adored.

It wasn't until the two started dating the Pierces daughters did they grow close and actually appear to be like siblings. Rachel got picked on less and less to her enjoyment and Santana started to actually behave.

But all that was ruined when her sister split after finding out her girlfriend of three years was pregnant with her child leaving only to end up in jail two months later for possession of a controlled substance with intent to distribute(selling drugs).

What made Rachel mad was not that her only sibling had ended up in jail. No, what pissed Rachel off was that her sister had left her pregnant girlfriend to fend for herself even after knowing how much their mother went through when she was trying to raise them as a single parent.

Her sister had basically disregard everything they saw and heard their mother go through as she worked two jobs sometimes even three to be able to put food on the table. Her sister had ignored the many months they spent in the hospital because their mother worked herself sick. Santana had up and left just two years after their mother's funeral because the women had slowly worked her to death trying to provide the better life for her kids even if it did kill her.

She not only hated her sister for leaving the blonde alone to raise their son but for breaking their mothers last dying wish.

Francine Lopez had made them promise her on their death bed that they would always be there for their families especially Santana since she knew of the Latinas sleeping habits. Both of them promised as sobs wracked their body that they would never do what their father did to her. They both watched as their mom took her last breath. Both of them listening as the machine slowly flat line and their mother left this world. They both desperately clung to each other as the hospital staff tried desperately to revive the women, and they both stood on that cold rainy Sunday saying their goodbyes to the women that had raised and taught them everything they knew.

To Rachel, Santana had disregarded their mother and everything she ever stood for, fought for, and believed in and that's why she couldn't stand to even hear her sister's name.

"Britt all were saying is that it's about time that Santana took some responsibility for once in her life" Quinn said her voice sharp when she spoke the women's name that had broken her sisters heart and abandon her little nephew.

Santana was the lowest of the low in her book and if she didn't think that her sister needed a break then she wouldn't have even thought about the women, but she had no choice. Brittany needed a break and both she and Rachel were too busy in their careers to offer anymore than what they were doing now. None of the local baby-sitters would take Sammie, there were no more daycares willing to take him, and the nannies avoided the house like it was the plague. They were simply out of options and this was the only semi-logical one they could come up with.

"How am I going to explain to Sammie that his father is not only a girl, but that she also left us six years ago. Only to get caught selling drugs?" she asked.

"Like that" Rachel said. "But you might want to try not to mention drugs to a six year old unless you want to end up in jail for child added" she added almost like an after thought.

"Look Brittany was not saying that you have to hand your child over to the women" Quinn said. "Were just saying that it might help if you had an extra hand to raise Sammie" she explained.

"Preferably one that gets out of jail in two weeks" Rachel added. Her sister was finally being released after doing her originally five year sentence that turned into six when the Latina got into a fight with a cell mate of hers.

They were all nervous about the news that the Latina was getting out especially Brittany. Santana was the blondes first and only love when they were growing up. They were practically attached by the hip as kids and everyone knew that whenever you saw one you were bound to find the other one.

That's why no one batted an eyelash when the two started dating. Mainly because everyone was scared of what Santana would do and the rest had thought they were already together and them dating was old news.

The whole town had witnessed the Pierce's and Lopez's love lives. This meant that they also witnessed the older Lopez breaks the heart of the youngest Pierce leaving her pregnant and confused.

Needless to say the whole town was on edge about Santana's upcoming arrival. Not only would it light the rumor mill on fire for the old ladies at the beauty salon or become a common topic for the men on the golf course but it would also hopefully answer some questions that were left behind when the raven haired girl had bolted.

Everyone in town wanted to know why the girl was selling drugs? What did she do in jail? Why did she leave Brittany? What was she going to do now that she was out? In two weeks small town Lima, Ohio was about to seem a whole lot bigger once Santana Lopez came riding in.

"Alright" Brittany sighed with a small nod of her head. "When she gets back I'll tell her of Sammie" she planned.

"That's my girl" Quinn grinned getting up and hugging her sister.

"Don't worry Brit everything will turn out good" Rachel promised although she herself doubted that. Lopez's were known to have a flare for dramatics and she was sure that life in Lima was about to turn into a full fledge soap opera.

**Tell me what cha think! Please Review! More Reviews equals Updates! It will only take a few seconds!**


	2. Chapter 2: Homecoming

**If you guys didn't know Naya Rivera is up for "Because Your Hot" award of NEWNOWNEXT AWARDS so go to and vote for her.**

**AN: Alright sorry about the long update, but I had a minor health problem and had to stay in the hospital for a week**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Santana Lopez never imagined that she would ever be in jail. She never even imagined she would even get arrested. Sure she did shit as teenager that wasn't so legal, but it was never serious for her to end up in prison.

As a teen she had dreams…BIG DREAMS. She wanted to get the hell out of small time Lima first and foremost and open up a mechanic shop. She didn't want to end up like the rest of the Lima loser that were raised in the small town, lived there only to die there. She wanted more for her, she wanted more for Brittany.

Brittany Pierce was the girl next door; well she was really the girl across the street. The blonde was everything to the women when they were growing up. Santana never had a bad memory of the blonde which was saying something since they were practically raised as siblings.

The two were as thick as thieves getting into anything and everything together when they were kids. Brittany was actually the first person she got in trouble with after they stole some candy from the local drugstore.

After that incident Santana was hooked. She was hooked on the exhilarating feeling she got whenever she broke a rule or a few laws. She was hooked on the satisfying feeling she felt whenever she got away with something or over someone.

It wasn't long for her to gain a reputation as being the 'troubled' child as well as Brittany by default. But everyone knew that the only reason Brittany got in trouble is because she was always by the Latina's side whenever the girl did something wrong.

Some thought Brittany was dumb and should just drop Santana as a friend, but others who really knew the two understood why the blonde was willing to get in trouble with the Latina. The blonde was fiercely loyal to her best friend never wanting the raven haired girl to get into trouble by herself no matter what the punishment was.

Santana admired that, she liked it, hell she loved it. As a kid she didn't really understand why the blonde was willing to get punish for her till she was thirteen years old and a night tagging the middle school walls landed her in the county jail. After that she promised that she would never get Brittany in trouble again.

To her credit she kept that promise. Any time she would do something that was sure to land her in some kind of trouble she made sure the blonde was no where near her. She became friends with the other trouble youth in town wanting a partner in her juvenile adventures that wasn't tall, blonde, and drop dead beautiful.

It was actually with this trouble youth that her juvenile adventures of spray painting and rule breaking expanded to include more serious crimes. She started joy-riding, stealing and hot-wiring cars, fighting, skipping school, and selling the occasional bag of weed on the side.

She even made her name for herself, and for a girl who was from the semi-suburban side of town to have notorious reputation in Lima Heights Adjacent was an amazing feat. A feat she took extreme pride in.

So she continued what she was doing enjoying every second of it. Of course it was kind of hard to do so when you have an extremely hot blonde in your ear telling you not to do so, but she managed to tune her out most of the time.

She didn't want to stop and to be honest she didn't think she could stop. So she continued to do what she did until that day. It was a day that would forever be ingrained in her mind as being the best day of her life among many that dealt with the one and only Brittany Pierce.

She could remember it was like yesterday, and often wished it was.

On the night January 3 her best friend and what seemed like her only friend at times kissed her! And not just a peck on the cheek or lips that was a show of their close friendship. No, this was kiss as so much more. It was the kind of kiss that took your breath of away. The kind that left you yearning for more, the kind that you saw fireworks and the kind that only two people hopelessly in love could ever share with one another.

That night was the best night of her troubled life. The blondes lip were so sweet that it didn't take her a minute till Santana Jr. was pressing against her jeans showing his appreciation as well.

She wasn't born like most girls and was frankly glad for it. She didn't want to be like the other girls that wore dresses and make-up as a kid and it was great for those curious girls in high school.

She loved her extra part and didn't give a damn what any of the doctors said. Screwed up genes or not she was Santana Fucking Lopez and she knew that she was born just as 'normal' as any other female; maybe even better.

So she took pride in which she was and never afraid or embarrass for someone to know or ask her about it. Frankly she liked all the attention she got because of it even the negative kind. Sure she didn't like to be called a hermaphrodite or freak, but she did love punching the person in the face who called her one.

So as soon as she could figure out how a condom worked she was on the way to share with every girl she could about how great S.J. was. Of course that made her into a slut or whore to the older population, but to the girls and even some guys at school she was the badass with the eight and half inch dick that got more play then a professional football team.

But all that changed when she got her first tasting of Brittany's sweet mouth. She had never thought she would cross that friendship line with her best friend (no matter how much she fantasized about it). Brittany Pierce was her best friend and that was all she would ever be.

That was until on a crisp and chilly January night she found herself naked with an equally naked blonde in her room with the door locked, music blaring as they went at it for hours. It was the best sex of her life and probably would be till she was old, gray, and on her last dying breath.

After that night she cut off her sleeping habits of jumping from one girls bed to another and indulged in a strict one bed diet, Brittany's. After a couple of times of them hooking-up whenever they felt like it she manned up and asked the blonde to be her one and only girl.

From that day on they were just as inseparable as they were when they were kids. The only difference were that they kissed, held hands, cuddled (although she wouldn't admit to it if you asked her), and fucked like rabbits.

Surprisingly the town took news of their relationship to well. Although some people were just happy that didn't have to worry about Santana impregnating their daughters. While most were happy that for once Santana seemed to be calmer and gentler now that she was with Brittany.

The blonde was the only one that could really tame the Latina from her usual criminal activities. Frankie Lopez was extremely excited about that because it meant less stress in her life.

So the town fully embraced their relationship and would even congratulate them whenever they saw the two together. Brittany was even the receiver of many gifts from locals around town who were happy that they didn't have to worry about the raven haired girl's juvenile ways.

The blonde was even given a medal from the mayor because of the low rate of crime in the town.

Everyone's lives were better now that Santana Lopez was officially in love and off the market, and Santana wasn't complaining herself.

Not only did she get to call the hottest girl in the school hers, but she also made her mom proud of her.

She would never admit it, but she knew her mom was disappointed in her whenever she got a collect call from the county jail or a phone call from the principal. She could see in her mother's eyes every time she would think the girl wasn't looking.

She knew that she was the caused of the many grey hairs on her mothers head, and that hurt. Her mother had worked her whole life to provide for them and make sure they lived a stressful life. Her mom had been through so much in her short life and she admired her mother's strength.

Frankie Lopez was only sixteen when she got pregnant with Santana. The Latina women never expected it and neither did Santana's dad especially since they had only been dating for six months.

When news broke out about her pregnancy Frankie's parents were quick to voice their disappointment and hatred about there daughter and even quicker to kick her out of their house. Luckily Santana's father offered up his home (much to his parent's displeasure).

So Frankie moved in with them and it wasn't long till she was married, because no women was staying over live in that house unless she had a ring on her finger. It was a loving wedding, but if both of them were honest with themselves they would have figured out that them marrying wasn't about love, but out of convenience. Because of that it wasn't long until the two started to resent each other and argue all the time only staying together for the good of their son.

So they continued to play the role of being perfect parents even giving birth to a little girl who they proudly named Rachel. They seemed happy on the outside, but on the inside both of them were miserable, but they ignored it.

Until they got news that their little boy was actually a little girl. After that Santana and Rachel's father packed up all his things and left without a word. The only thing he even bothered to leave behind was some cash to pay the bills for next six months.

Frankie was left heartbroken and a single parent, but she persevered. After a couple of days wallowing in self-pity she decided that she was strong women and she would take care of her kids the best way she could with or without their father.

She did just that. She worked countless of jobs to make sure her kids got everything they needed and very rarely desired. She even got an extra job adding to two she ever had around Christmas and Santana and Rachel's birthdays just so they got want they wanted.

Her kid were her every thing and no matter what they could do no wrong in her eyes. But Santana was always pushing the envelope, but she still loved her eldest daughter. Though she didn't like nor love the things the girl got herself into.

She was often wondered what would happen to her daughters when she would leave this world. She didn't want to tell them, but she could feel her body giving up. She had dedicated her whole lives to her children physically, mentally, and emotionally and it had quickly taken its toll on her lifespan.

She wasn't really surprise when she found herself in a hospital bed hooked up to tons of machines as doctors fought to save her life. She knew it was time to go, it was time to go years ago, but she had refused since her kids weren't ready.

But this time was different compared to others. With Rachel and Santana closer than every before and both of them in loving relationships she knew her little girls were ready. They no longer needed her to hold their hand to cross the street or to sing to them because they had a nightmare.

She had nurtured and cared for her daughter the best way she could and she took pride in that. Both girls had grown into beautiful and strong women; everything she prayed for her kids to be.

So when she was called on to leave this world she left it in peace. She left knowing her kids were well taken care of and though they would be sad she knew they were going to persevere. That's who Lopez women were. That's who Frankie Lopez raised her kids to be. Strong and beautiful women who persevered.

When Frankie left this world she made her kids promise her that they would always take care of their family because she knew as much as anyone how hard being a single parent was and would never want a women to go through that.

But Santana had broken that promised. She had crushed that promise, spit on it, and then stomped a hole into it…but she had her reasons.

Santana never expected to get Brittany pregnant. She didn't even think she could get a woman pregnant so she was more than surprise when her girlfriend of three years told her she was pregnant.

She tried to understand it and be there for the blonde, but it got to be too much. She wasn't even over her mother's tragic death. She didn't want or need a baby in her life. So she did the one thing she promised her mom she would never do…she left.

She hot-wired the closest car she could find and split town. Leaving her mothers memories, her sister, and her future family in the dust.

She didn't think about it she just did it. She told herself that she was only getting away for a couple of days to clear her mind, but that didn't happen. Those couple of days turned into weeks, and then months.

She thought it would be easy to get away from her issues, but it was no where near easy. By the time she got to the city she had ran out of money and food. With no skills she resulted back to the only life she felt comfortable in.

The life of a juvenile, but this time it was the life of a full fledge criminal.

She got connected with some people from the local clubs and bars and started to work as a dealer. Quickly building a name for her around the city.

She even started to make runs for some of the people she dealt with. It wasn't as fun as she thought it would be due to the dangers of the job. She couldn't even remember all the times she had a gun pointed at her face, or had to fight off some crazy addict who didn't have enough money for a quick fix.

It actually scared her most of the times although she never showed it. She wanted to stop and go back to her life in Lima but she was far to into it to do so. People counted on her and sure it was for the wrong things they still did so.

So she continued to work and built a nice reputation up in only two months. But that reputation she built up was not only for the pimps, prostitutes, strippers, and any of her usual customers, but also for the local PD.

Apparently they had been watching her for awhile once they got wind of a newbie running drug runs for some of the big guys. So they watched her and waited for the perfect moment to pounce.

That moment just happened to be when she was running ten pounds of coke to a local warehouse so it could be cut and sold.

By some grace of god she had stopped earlier that day to unload nine pounds thinking it would be less dangerous in case she came pass a cop or two. So after she dropped the coke off to its designated spot and made plans to drop the rest of it later she thought she was safe.

That was until five squad cars pulled up behind her an hour later, but luck seemed to be with her again because they had lost her on the highway and didn't know about the warehouse. So they could only get her on a couple of bags of coke and a stolen vehicle.

She was lucky that she never was in any serious trouble and the judge she got believed in giving a people a second chance. So she only got five years instead of the fifteen they wanted to stick her with.

So she went to prison. She didn't go with a smile on her face, but she still went to prison.

Her first day was hell and her second day was much worse, but she took comfort in knowing that she would only spend five years their maybe four with good behavior instead of fifteen or even twenty that some of the people she knew had gotten for selling drugs.

So she did her first year and it got easier after the first couple of months. She kept to herself and was lucky enough to not have a cell mate and some of the inmate respected her for that. She didn't start trouble or get anywhere where trouble was. She stayed neutral.

Until "Big Bertha" decided staying neutral wasn't an option. So the tough women approached Santana in the shower with her group of followers behind her. Being raised by a strong Latina she wasn't one to be intimidated or taken advantage of. So she ignored Bertha's advances for her to become the women's 'wife'.

She kept her neutrality for four months until Bertha got tired of it decided enough was enough. The large women attacked her from behind on the yard while she was trying to exercise.

The tough women thought she would just beat the Latina up and then have the girl groveling to be her wife. What she didn't expect for the girl to fight back and beat her to her bloody pulp and neither of did the rest of the yard.

After the guards got the situation under control Santana was placed under immediate lock down while Bertha was bused to the hospital to treat her numerous wounds.

The fight was sent under review and after a month of investigation and piles of witness statements it was decided that Santana was not at fault…that much. The Latina still fought Bertha even when the women was obviously defensive and trying to crawl away, but they couldn't ignore the fact that Bertha was the one to actually start the fight and Santana clean record since she been there while Bertha's record was almost forty pages long.

So they did the only thing they could. They tacked on a year to the Latina's sentence and moved Bertha to segregation. The also place Santana in segregation but only for three months before assigning her back into population.

Once Big Bertha was taken down many people were afraid because there was no hierarchy or system to go by. Bertha was the law inside the prison cell and people were afraid that shit was about to hit the fan without the women in charge.

That was until Santana was assigned back into public population. Everyone agreed that she was the new authority on the yard, and women were quick to offer their 'services' for their own protection.

Santana didn't really care for it, but she understood that playing big girl on the yard was a way to make her life easier. So she did just that, but with a vast number of differences then 'Big Bertha'.

She didn't fight or stab people to get her point across because she really didn't want to risk staying in her longer than she had to. So she stayed neutral like before, but threaten anyone who dared to rupture the calm system they had going.

But no one really dared to do because they were just as happy with the calm environment. No one had to really worry about having to watch their back in case someone decided to take a shiv to them over a few boxes of cigarettes.

The guards admired the calm atmosphere and often expressed that by giving the raven haired girl tons of extra privileges like extra canteen, TV time, shower time, and many other things.

Life on the yard was great, but all that was about to change. Santana Lopez was about to get out after serving six years in jail and a lot of people were scared of what would happen once the girl walked out those gates.

"LOPEZ!" Warden Johnson said standing in the cafeteria. He hardly showed his face unless something serious happened, but this was a special occasion.

The cafeteria soon grew quiet as everyone watch a slender but toned black haired girl stand up.

"Yes?" The women's husky voice rang throughout the quiet walls.

"Come here" Warden Johnson said as two guards stood beside him adding to number of ones that were already posted along the walls. Even though it was calmer then before they still weren't taking any chances.

Everyone watched as the girl walked confidently up to the warden calm as ever. In fact no one had ever seen the girl really angry other than the time she took Big Bertha down. They would see the occasional sneer, but nothing they could really define as anger.

"How can I help you Warden Johnson?" Santana asked warm chocolate brown eyes staring at the wardens. She had mellowed a lot over her years spent in prison. Some people spent prison as a way to gain criminal knowledge. She spent her six years learning about herself and the world.

She got her GED and enrolled in college earning a degree in business. She had took up the training classes they had at the prison as an auto-mechanic; seeing as it was always her dream to have her own mechanic ever since she stole her first car. She was so good at fixing cars that the employees at the prison would take their car to her to be fixed up. She even took some extra courses on restoration of old cars.

With the extra money she earned fixing up the cars she managed to build her quite the nest to land own when she would get back. She had done some good investing. She had learned something in jail.

She had learn that she was better than being a drug dealer or a full-fledged criminal. She had the skills and charm to be something out there and she was going to do so.

"I just want to say that it's been an honor having you here" Warden Johnson smiled holding out his hand to shake.

"T-thank you" Santana croaked ignoring his hand and pulling him into the hug. The Warden had been like the father she never had. He was the one that got her instructed in getting her degree and making sure that she stayed on top of her work. He had spent hours on end telling her that she was worth way more than some of the prisoner her.

"You welcome" Johnson said wrapping his arm around the girl he had grown to love and adore. Both of them cried as the cafeteria erupted in cheers seeing the touching moment.

"Alright cut that out!" Head Guard John Taylor said as he walked up to the two slowly quieting the prisoners. "It's about time you got the hell out of here Lopez" he said giving the Latina a rare smile.

"Thank you" Santana nodded stepping back.

"I got something for you" he said shocking the Latina as another guard came to his side. "Your first tool box fully equipped" he smiled watching the Latina's eyes grow wide in wonder.

"I don't know what to say" Santana whispered looking at the two.

"Don't" Taylor shrugged his infamous indifferent attitude showing. "Just promise me that you won't end up here again" he added. He had worked for the prison sentence for twenty-five years and had never seen a women or man with as much potential as the woman standing in front of him.

"Thank you" Santana smiled.

"You welcome" Taylor nodded with a small smile. "Lunch is over let's going!" he yelled placing the prison back in its original order.

"Good luck Lopez" Johnson said before turning around and heading back to his office.

"Thank you" the Latina mumbled taking her tool box and heading to her cell to pack up the rest of her stuff. She was excited and just as terrified to go home. She knew she messed up leaving without a word, but she was ready to face the music.

It was time for her to start building a better and legal life for herself.

She was going back to Lima, Ohio.

**AN: Tell me what you think!**

**Sorry about the lag in updates but I've been having some health issues lately which caused the late update, but everything is fine and I should be able to update more once I catch up with work and everything.**

**Review! Review! It equals more updates!**


	3. Chapter 3: Business as Usual

**Chapter Three: Business as Usual**

* * *

><p>Brittany knew that she was back. In fact everyone she knew knows she's was back it was all people could talk about. She couldn't go anywhere or do anything without people talking about the return of the legendary badass Santana Lopez.<p>

When she first heard about Santana being officially back in town she almost went into a state of shock. Sure Rachel told her that the girl was getting out of jail, but she never really took it seriously until now.

With raising and dealing with Sammy she never really had to think about Santana. She was always too busy changing diapers, teaching Sammy how to walk, and trying to get the young boy out of trouble to worry about what Santana was doing.

But she had to admit that she had her days and nights in which the girl was heavy on her mind, but she couldn't help that. Santana was her best friend and her first love not to mention the father of her son so of course she had to think about her sometimes.

The women played a huge part in her life even as a young girl and now with Sammy she was going to be forever part of her life. So it was normal for her to think about Santana at night after a stressful day of taking care of Sammy.

But now that Santana was back and there was a high possibility that she would run into the women and then she would have no choice, but to think about her and what this could possibly mean for Sammy.

She always wanted Santana to be the father of her kids. As a kid her favorite game to play was house where she would play the wife and Santana was her charming husband who took care of her and their three kids.

And if she was honest with herself she still hoped that one day that dream would come true. Santana was her first and only love and she wanted nothing more for them to be a big happy family.

She wanted to wake up beside the girl every morning with the promise of a kiss and the small pitter patter of feet to keep them from going any farther. She wanted both of them to raise Sammy and any other kids she breed from their love.

She often wondered if maybe she had talk Santana out from leaving that they would be that happily married couple you always saw on television. A family that wouldn't want for anything and always took care of each other when in need.

But that never happened, and she was starting to come to realization that maybe it shouldn't happen. When she was pregnant Santana wasn't in the right state to be a good father and sure she wanted to think that her son would change that but she always had her doubts.

The girl was to hard head and maybe it was some type of cruel blessing that she left instead staying before she had a chance to really ruin anything like Brittany feared. Sure Sammy may have gone without a 'father', but at least his mother was stable and made sure he was well taken care of as best as she could.

She knew Santana couldn't and wouldn't be able to do that. She loved the adrenaline rush she got from selling drugs, hanging out with the wrong people, and anything that could cause her trouble to be able to care for Sammy like a real parent needed to do.

Like Rachel said the girl was too irresponsible to care for anyone but herself.

So at the moment Brittany was treating the news of Santana's return like any other news this town spread around. She knew there was going to only be so long before she ran into the girl as they did leave in a small town, but until that moment came she preferred to ignore anything and everything that had to do with Santana Lopez.

"Brittany are you alright?" Quinn asked causing the young mother to jolt in surprise. The blonde was so wrapped up in her thoughts she had forgot that she and Quinn had been in a middle of a conversation.

"Yeah" Brittany sighed. "Sorry, I was just thinking" she apologized placing her cup of tea on the coffee table.

"Santana" Quinn guessed recognizing the same look the blonde worn since they were kids whenever the raven haired girl was on her mind.

"Yeah" Brittany sighed rubbing her forehead in hopes of avoiding the oncoming migraine. "I just don't know what to do Quinn" she added.

"Yeah, Rachel said the same thing" the blonde replied. Brittany wasn't the only one Santana hurt with her sudden abandonment. Rachel and Santana had grown close and when the brunette heard news of the girl leaving town only to be arrested she was more disappointed in her older sister then mad.

If you were to ask her the anger came later and increased tenfold when Sammy was born. Deep down Rachel looked up to her older sister. While Rachel was the shy one and often bullied because of it Santana was the loud charming one that seemed to make friends wherever she went.

"Has Rachel seen her yet?" Brittany questioned. The brunette had been in town for almost two weeks and from what was going around the town she was quickly making friends. There were even talks that she was trying to start a new business or buy depending on who you asked.

"No, thank god" Quinn sighed. Both Lopez's had quite a temper and neither of them were ones to back down from anything. She feared that if they did run into each other than both girls would have some bruises and scrapes to show for it.

"Think they'll really get into it" Brittany smirked remembering all the times they both had to intervene between the two girls because they were both to stubborn to back down.

"Think, I know Brittany" Quinn smiled. "Remember that time when they got into that fist fight over whether we should order Chinese or pizza" she loved.

"Do I" the blonde snorted. "Santana was sporting a black eye for a week, and Rachel sported two. Only for us to decide that we were just going to have burgers" she laughed.

She couldn't even remember who said what only the sudden barrage of fist and insults being accompanied by their screaming for them to stop.

"Yep" Quinn giggled. "Shit it's gotten to the point where we were the only ones that got to decide what we were going to eat" she sighed thinking about all their fond times.

"Yeah it was…" Brittany began to say before being interrupted by the loud slam of the front door and the loud curses of the one and only Rachel Lopez.

"Baby what's wrong?" Quinn asked jumping off the couch and towards her pissed off wife.

"I'll tell you what's wrong it's that idiotic sister of mind!" Rachel yelled walking in the kitchen both blondes following after her. "She thinks she just come back five years after leaving us and think everything would be like it was before!" she added slamming anything she could get her hands on.

"Rachel calm down and explain what has you angry" Quinn ordered grabbing her wife's hands hoping to provide some form of comfort.

"What happen Rachel?" Brittany questioned.

"Today at work Noah Puckerman of all people came into my office and started to spew some bullshit about him and my asshole of a sister being partners in some business venture" Rachel started.

"Wait what the hell is Puck doing with Santana?" Brittany asked.

Many times Santana got in trouble, suspended, or was arrested Noah Puckerman was bound to be around her. The two were like two pees in a pod and whenever both of them were within two feet of each other than it was bound to be trouble. Hell Puck was the one who introduced Santana into the drug scene when they were high school seniors.

"That's what I asked!" Rachel yelled. "But apparently he was pen pal buddies with Santana and now that she is back in town they are going to start some mechanic shop" she added.

"Mechanic shop" Quinn repeated in wonder. They last thing they heard about Puck was that he was broke and newly divorce thanks to a not so secret gambling addiction.

"Yeah, and since I'm the head of the only bank in this god forsaken town they thought it would be a good idea to come to me for a business loan" Rachel sighed her tense body slowly growing lax with the soothing caresses of her wife.

"Wait they are opening up a mechanic shop?" Brittany asked.

"Some kind of mechanic slash custom auto shop" Rachel answered. "I was too pissed to even listen to the business plan" she admitted.

"Well it makes sense since the closest auto shop is almost an hour and half away" Quinn muttered causing the rest of them to roll their eyes.

"Wait so where was Santana during this?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know" Rachel sighed opening the top cabinet and grabbing the bottle of scotch they kept for stressful situations. "She was too much of a coward to show her face" she shrugged pouring a glass before downing it.

"Well if there serious about this business venture then she's going to have to show her face sometime" Quinn reasoned.

"There won't be any business venture if I have any say in it" Rachel said to their shock. The girl was notorious for never allowing personal matters affect business deals. Hell for all the people in this town that Quinn begged for her wife to avoid she hardly did because business was business and she never personal feelings get in the way.

"Rachel you can't do that" Brittany protested. "That's not fair" she added.

"What Santana did to us isn't fair" Rachel replied. "Leaving you to raise Sammy by yourself isn't fair. Spitting on my mom's grave when she left this town wasn't fair so I could give two shits about fairness and Santana right now" she added slamming the glass down on the countertop causing the blondes to jump in fear.

"Baby you have to calm down" Quinn begged.

"Rachel we both agree that what Santana did was wrong, but we can't stop her from opening up a business" Brittany countered.

"Well since I'm the one who they need the loan from then I can do whatever the hell I want" Rachel ended before walking out the kitchen with a loud huff.

"Here I thought that Santana would at least wait a couple of weeks before making her presence known to us" Quinn sighed.

"We both know that Santana was never one to wait around" Brittany added.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Santana:<strong>

"Yo, Lopez" Puck yelled barging into the small apartment much to the Latina annoyance.

"You ever heard of knocking Puckerman?" Santana sighed coming out from the kitchen. She was able to get a job as a foreman for an apartment complex and though it wasn't the most luxurious places to live at it provided a free place to live as long as she kept pets out and fixed a couple of broken pipes every now and then.

"Whatever" Puck replied crashing on her couch. "Went to see your bitch of a sister today about the business loan" he added catching her attention put his feet up on her coffee table.

"Don't call her a bitch" Santana said kicking his feet off her table. She wasn't used to many nice things considering she just spent a five year stint in jail and wanted to keep all the things she had in its most utmost condition. "What did she say?" she questioned.

"Well after I gave the presentation of a life time she proceeded to call me every name in the book and give a hundred and one reasons why she wouldn't give us the loan" he informed sadly.

He desperately wanted this mechanic shop to become true. Not only would it give him something to be proud of and prove everybody who called him a drunken idiot wrong it was also a way for him to right all the wrongs he wrote starting with his biggest one Santana.

He knew he was the main reason why the Latina had gone the road she had. Sure she was her own person, but there were hundreds of times who would bait and talk the girl into the things they did as teens.

What people didn't know was that there were many times the Latina said no to whatever scheme or plan he came up with, but he still went along with knowing there was no way she would let him go off on his own. Santana was always loyal like that which just happened to be her greatest fault.

In fact though she didn't know it he was the reason why she spent those five years in jail. He had owed some heavy debts to some scary people and persuaded them to forget about them if he would run a couple drugs around.

He knew Santana needed the money at the time so he talked her into running the drugs around from him without either party knowing what was going on. He didn't know that the guys plan to leak to the cops about the drug run until later, and at the time he couldn't think of anything to do so he just let his best friend rot in jail.

No one but he and Santana knew that the Latina was in fact saving the money in hopes of actually going back home and providing a better life for Brittany and their kid.

So he definitely need this business deal to happen not only for him, but mostly for Santana. It was her dream and he hoped that maybe if Brittany saw her getting her life back together that she would get the one thing she wanted and the one thing he had taken away from.

Her family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>

**Sorry about the late update. For those who still kept with the story thank you and for any of those who are new I appreciate you reading the story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

**AN: Sorry about the lateness. Good news I have this story already planned out and the next few chapters already typed so updates should be coming a lot quicker.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Hope<strong>

Its been a week since Puck talked to Rachel about the business loan and to be honest Santana was at her wits end. She knows she fucked up and hell according to the local gossip around town everybody else does too, but she was tired of paying for old mistakes.

She promised herself after that fight in jail that she would do anything to take care of her son and Brittany and she needed that business loan to do it. She had spent nearly five years working on a business loan and knew that her business was a sure fire way to make money.

She didn't spend five years in jail just to come back to Lima to be spit upon and talked about by the local population. She did her time and to be honest the only people she owed anything to was Brittany and her son. Sure she needed to make things up with her sister and Quinn, but Brittany and her son were her priority.

"Puckerman get dress!" Santana yelled walking through the living room. Seeing as the man had been leaving in and out of random women's houses and the odd hotel the Latina graciously offered her couch although she was slowly learning to regret that decision.

"Damn!" Puck groaned slowly climbing off the couch.

"Get dressed were going around town today to look at some properties"

"But your bitch of a sister refuses to give us a loan" Puck replied confused. How the hell were they going to open up a business without a loan?

"I know, but I called in a couple of favors and if all goes well then we won't need it" the Latina informed.

Santana had made a lot of money being a drug runner, but all that was seized by the police and though it had been hard while she was in prison she manage to create a small nest egg.

So though she wasn't rolling in dough like she had been years ago when she was pushing cocaine across state lines she wasn't exactly broke either.

"What did you do?" Puck questioned in a panic. He really hoped it had nothing to do with drugs he has made it his mission for her to stay on straight and legal path of life once she got out. He epically screwed up the first time and now that she was back he was never going to do it again.

"Nothing illegal" Santana sighed. She had worked jobs in prison and invested with the help of the warden and made just enough to hopefully get her business off the ground so she would be able to take care of her son. "I promise."

"Well give me five minutes and I'll be ready" Puck replied choosing to believe her. They had been best friends for a long time and right now all that had was each other so if Santana said she got the money legally then he was going to believe her.

With a quick change and a small bite to eat the two friends headed out in hopes that today would bring better times than yesterday. They were doing this for themselves and to build a better future for their loved ones and if they needed to find other ways to get a loan then they were going to do so.

* * *

><p>"Mm baby stop" Quinn moaned her eyes fluttering close as her brunette wife placed passionate kisses along her neck.<p>

"I can't" Rachel smirked. "Your just to hot" she moaned her hands slipping down and gripping the blondes ass.

"Well you better. I have to head to work in a couple of minutes" Quinn giggled pulling away from her wife. Usually she had no problem taking a couple of extra minutes to indulge in her wives advances, but she was meeting with a new client and need to look her best.

"Call in sick" Rachel shrugged not letting the blonde get far. "I could have you bent over across this counter with my fingers buried deep and fucking you so good" she husked in the blondes ear. After being together since high school Rachel knew exactly what to say till her wife was putty in her hands.

"Fuck you drive a hard bargain" Quinn smirked "But I'm showing some properties today and if all goes well than I could make some really good commission" she added before loosening her wife's grip and slipping out of her arms.

"Fine" Rachel groaned leaning against the counter. "But you owe me" she said watching as her seductive wife gather her purse and coffee.

"And I'll make sure to pay you in orgasms tonight" Quinn promised as she made her way out the house a pleased smile on her face. She just knew that today would be a great day. She'll show some properties, make some money, and by the end of the night have her tongue buried deep in wife. Yep today couldn't get any better.

"God I love that women" Rachel laughed before getting back to her morning routine. Since she was head of the only bank in Lima she had the ability to make her own hours and decided to take the day off.

She was still reeling from her meeting with Puck and the fact that it's been weeks and she still hadn't seen her sister, and since she refused to entertain the gossip around town she hadn't heard about her either.

But she wasn't going to stress about it Lima was a small town and sooner or later she was going to run into her sister. She just hoped that when she did all those boxing course she took at the gym would come in handy.

So with that on her mind she headed to her room where she would go about her morning routine before going out to visit her favorite nephew and sister in law.

* * *

><p>"So where's this agent we've been standing here for over thirty minutes San?" Puck complained as the two best friends leaned against some random building. He hoped that the other properties they were going to go see were better because if this was all Lima had to offer he might try to talk Santana into opening a place out of town.<p>

"It's only been ten minutes and her assistant said she was going to be a little late" Santana answered for what felt like the 100th time. Puckerman wasn't known for his patience, but she was known for her mean right hand and if he didn't shut up he was going to find out about it. "Shit I have to make a call to my PO officer" she remembered.

When she found out she was going to be released she was too happy to care about the probation officer that came with it. But after two weeks of having to check in and scheduling drug test it was slowly starting to grate on her nerves.

"I thought you only had to do that once a week?" Puck questioned. He had a couple of PO's himself so he knew from experience how annoying it can be to have a babysitter.

"Yeah, but she's likes for me to do it every day" she said with a roll of her eyes. "Wait here I'll be right back" she added getting on her phone and walking towards the car. She didn't want to do anything that risked her going back to jail and if that meant calling her PO every day and checking in then so be it.

"Sorry I'm late I had a personal matter to handle" Puck heard a women say causing him to smirk when he recognized the voice and the person walking hurriedly towards him with her face buried in her purse.

He spent nearly his whole life listening to the voice and even a couple trying to talk that voice into dating him. Quinn Fabray was Lima's head cheerleader and as the badass wide receiver he thought it was only right that they dated. Which was why he was so disappointed when he found she was gay and dating his best friends little sister. But that never stopped the Puckasaurus from trying.

"It's alright you can just pay me in orgasms" The womanizer said stopping Quinn dead in her tracks as she looked up into the familiar face. Puck was a somewhat friend in high school if you consider a leech who couldn't take no for an answer as a friend. Hell the only time they really hung out was when him and Santana were together and since they were always up to something illegal Quinn was always quick to leave.

God she hadn't talked to him in years. Sure she saw him around town and heard things, but this was the first time she ever really took a real honest look at him. And not surprisingly he hadn't change one bit he still had that ratty looking Mohawk and was proudly sporting that perverted grin on his face that he thought was charming.

"What the hell are you doing here" Quinn growled. Puck was a huge pain in the ass back in high school always begging her to go out with him and even trying to serenade her a couple of times to her embarrassment.

He was the schools self-proclaimed badass and of course that made him Santana's most closest and trusted friend which she despised since often Puck was the one that got Santana into trouble. That's why she was so nervous to hear that he was lobbying for her so that her wife could give Santana a business loan.

"Thank god that's over the bitch acts like she's my mother or something" Santana muttered shocking walking towards the pair She froze once she recognized the familiar features of the one and only Quinn Fabray.

Her and Quinn had once been considered best friends and now that the blonde was married to her sister that made them family. She could still remember all the times they spent together as little kids playing and teasing their little sisters. They were a like in a lot of ways something that caused them to bond over as well as fight.

"H-h-hey Q-Quinn" the Latina strutted staring into the feral and pissed off eyes of the blondes.

"You stupid son of a bitch" Quinn growled marching up to the Latina before throwing what she would later call a Tyson-esque punch hitting the raven haired girl square in the face. She and Rachel both had taken up those boxing courses at the gym so she knew exactly how to hit and where to hit.

" Whoa blondie calm down" Puck said reacting quickly holding her back.

"Don't touch me" Quinn hissed shoving him away. "It's been five years since we've seen or heard from you, after you left my sister and your son! Oh and lets not to forget your sister as well and the first thing you say to me is 'hey'" she said staring down at the Latina who was slowly trying to gather her bearings. Damn could the blonde throw a good bunch.

"Considering the first thing I said to you was orgasms I would say hers was a lot better" Puck shrugged helping Santana off the ground.

"Shut up Puck!" both women yelled.

"I'm sorry" Santana groaned making sure her nose wasn't broken. Sure she been punched harder than that by drug dealers and her jail mates, but that was years ago.

"You're sorry!?" Quinn repeated. "You left us San! To sell drugs and your sorry!?" she yelled pushing the girl back trying to refrain herself from hitting her again.

"What do you want me to say Quinn!?" San replied. "I fucked up and I know that, but I came back and I'm trying that's more than what I could say five years ago" she added.

"Well that's good, but I refuse to be a part of it!" the blonde yelled before stomping off.

"Quinn!" Santana yelled following right behind her. "Look what I did was wrong. I left Brittany, my son, you, and my sister, but I'm trying here. Every day I beat myself up over the fact that I fucked so many great things up in my life because I was scared and selfish. I ran away from my family, but I'm tired of running. I want this shop to work out more than anything in the world because I want to be a better person to myself, to my son, and too my family. I fucked up so many times, but god dammit Quinn I'm trying!" she yelled. "And all I'm asking is for you to show me a couple of properties so I can start to build a better life for the ones I hurt and love" she added trying to keep up with the blondes quick pace.

"Well you should of thought of that before you choose drugs over your family" Quinn quipped jumping in her care and driving off before the Latina could say anything else. Today was supposed to be a good day but thanks to Santana it was ruined.

Santana sadly sighed knowing that this was just one of the dramatic reunions she will be having soon. Hell Rachel was probably going to try to kill her and if not then Brittany sure will, but deep down she knew she deserved whatever they dished out.

She abandon her pregnant girlfriend and family only to be caught selling drugs and was imprisoned for five years. This wasn't going to be something she could fix with a couple of kiss, promises, and maybe only one punch thrown like she was able to do when they were teens.

No, she was going to have to beg, cry, plead, and take a couple of hit before they even thought about talking to her and she could do nothing but blame herself.

"Don't worry San they'll forgive you" Puck said wrapping his arms around his best friend. "They'll have too" he whispered although he himself had his doubts.

"No they don't" Santana murmured welcoming his embrace.

* * *

><p>"FUCK! FUCK!" Quinn screamed as she got in her car. When she got up today all she wanted to do was show a couple of properties get some commission and go home and make love to her beautiful wife.<p>

In no way was she expecting to show some properties to her little sisters baby-daddy and ex-best friend and she definitely was expecting to hit her sisters baby-daddy but god it felt so good to do it.

Santana had put her sister and their family through hell and she wasn't just going to let her waltz back in so easily in their lives after all her fuck ups like she did when they were naïve teenagers.

No, she got away with that too easily when they were kids but this time she went too far. This wasn't some simple petty theft, or getting caught trespassing, or smoking weed in the school bathroom. She left her baby sister and nephew to fend for themselves so she could sell drugs only for her to go to jail. So as far as Quinn was concerned Santana could go fuck herself.

* * *

><p>"Sammie leave her alone!" Brittany yelled from the park bench as she and Rachel drank coffee and went about talking about their days.<p>

They had been meeting in the morning at the park at least once a week ever since Sammie could walk and it was something both girls looked forward to before they had to head out to work.

"So will you let her see him?" Rachel asked not even bothering to bring up her name.

"I don't know Rach" Brittany sighed. "No matter what has happened between us that's her son and at the very least Sammie deserves to know who his mother is" she sighed. She had been struggling with this topic ever since news of Santana's release started going around and she still had not managed to find an answer.

"I understand" the brunette sighed. "Hell I don't know what I will do if I saw her" she added.

"You know for a while I always had this fantasy that maybe she will come back and we can be a happy family. Sammie will have both his mothers and he wouldn't be as bad as he is right now" Brittany confessed. "What she did ruined me, but she gave me one of the greatest joys in my life and I can't hate her for that no matter how many times I tried too" she added a few stray tears falling from her eyes as she gazed at her son.

"Will figure this out Brit I promise" Rachel whispered hugging her best friend.

"I hope so" the blue eyed beauty whispered. With the way things are going in her life right now all she could do was hope that things got better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>** By the way I'm planning to have all my stories updated in the next coming weeks so expect a couple chapters for each. **

**For those who are worried about ****ASP**** I already have the next chapter written, but I'm not going to post it until I have typed at least half of chapter 13. But don't worry the story is already planned out for about 10 more chapters so updates will be coming soon, but it might take about two to three weeks.**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


End file.
